Who is Naomi Johnson The Poet and Visual Artist
What is Naomi Johnson best known for? Naomi Johnson is an author, poet, fashion designer for her son's Noneillah collection, talk show host, jewelry designer, educator, and civil rights activist. She is best known for her famous poem, Soulality Blog, and music note designs; The "Strength of a Woman" and "My Black Is Beautiful." Naomi's poem |"I Did Not Struggle In Vain" was published on NJ.com online newspaper. When did Naomi Johnson start writing poetry? Naomi studied and began writing poetry at a young age, having "fallen in love with poetry. Naomi wrote her first poem in 1989, then she stopped. Back in 1992, she started again writing a poem after the death of her only brother, who was shot at the corner of South Orange Avenue and 20th Street in Newark, NJ, where we lived at the age of 17. She stopped writing for six years after her son was deliberately killed by a deadly Coach USA/NJ Transit bus driver. In 2017 Naomi wrote her first painful poem dealing with the murder of her only child, and the poem is called Final Good-Bye.," which you can read on her Soulality Blog. You can read her other contribute poem to her son called "My Final Goodbye" on Poemhunter. How many poems Naomi Johnson wrote? By the time of its publication in 2012, she had published 300 poems in one book. Her son suggested her to break into two books. After the release of her self-published poems and was starting to write a novel called "The Deception of Three Friends." Naomi was inspired to write a children's book and teenage book because of the "Children Literature" course at Jersey City University. What did Naomi Johnson fight for? Naomi fights for justice of all of the innocent lives being killed in vain by N.J. Transit and Coach USA, deadly bus driver/train engineers. She is a significant figure in the movement in her own right as well as a champion of social justice rights and humanity. What is Naomi Johnson's most famous artwork? Naomi Johnson's most famous work, the abstract 3D music notes masterpiece and the multi gender artwork. https://www.absolutearts.com/portfolios/s/soulality/ When did Naomi Johnson start drawing"? She started drawing cartoons and scenery at the age of 12. In 2006 Naomi took an interest in abstract art. While attending Ramapo College, Naomi took up an Art History class that taught her how to draw a small picture, then take the same artwork and redraw it into a post side image. She also learned how to draw still life. Are Naomi Johnson artworks online? You can find some of Naomi, published copyright artwork online. What type of artwork and medium does she do? Naomi uses pastel oil, pencil, and paint. She does a more strong line drawing then sketching and painting. How did Naomi Johnson change the world? Naomi Johnson is a well-known online poet and a civil rights activist. She is known for her social justice campaign fight against N.J. Transit and Coach USA injustice genocide on innocent victims caused by their deadly drivers. Naomi's Noneillah Political Fashion Statement becomes a fashionable clothing statement. Naomi is changing the world by fighting for what she believed in, and that is the injustice of human life being swept under the rugs by N.J. Transit President as well as the New Jersey governor. She never gave up and was positive. What are the four interesting facts about Naomi Johnson? Naomi was born in Newark, NJ. She was a kindergarten Teacher at Chad Elementary Private School. She started her educational career as a Teacher Aid at Dr. Martin Luther King Jr elementary school in Newark, NJ, which was called 8th Street School. Her closest family member and friend growing up, was her brother Eugene. Her grandmother Evelyn Timmons partially raised Naomi in Newark, New Jersey, What was Naomi Johnson's most significant accomplishment? Her greatest accomplishment is giving birth to her son, raising him by herself and be the first one out of her family to graduate from college. What influenced Naomi Johnson? Naomi was influenced by her son to finish college and to be a mother to her only child whom she loves very much. Was Naomi Johnson ever married? Naomi was engaged a couple of times and was proposed to two-time. Does Naomi Johnson have any children? Yes, Naomi has one child who is a well-known music artist, Deshon Johnson. Where did Naomi Johnson teach? Naomi taught math, science, and social studies when she was a Provisional Teacher at Vailsburg Middle. When she was a Kindergarten teacher, she taught all subjects. Later on, in her teaching career, she taught at a Language School in Elizabeth, NJ. Where did Naomi Johnson get her education? Ramapo College NJ, Essex County College Newark, NJ, NIU (Northwestern International University), Southern Career Institute School of Paralegal Studies Correspondence, Florida, Newark Business Training Institute Newark, NJ, Thomas Edison, Trenton, NJ, Oxford Seminars at Rutgers Campus in Newark, NJ and Bloomfield College, New Jersey. Does Naomi Johnson have any college degrees? She has an Associate Degree in Early Childhood, a Bachelor's degree in Elementary Education, and six credits in her Master's Degree. She received her certification in TESOL (Teaching English to Speakers of Other Languages), TESL (Teaching English as a Second Language), and TEFL (Teaching English as a Foreign Language) and (Teaching with Technology), and Grammar Advisor Endorsement (Teaching English As A Foreign Language). Follow along with 28 certificates. Did Naomi Johnson pass away? No Did Naomi Johnson graduate high school? Yes, Sojourner Truth Middle School, East Orange, Clifford J. Scott High School and West Side High School, Newark, NJ.